The Families of the rebellion
by asiancat
Summary: Katniss and Peeta have 2 children after the hunger games. With a new rebellion at hand, what could become of Panem. They connect with old friends once more. Filled with love, adventure, and a Utopian society. This is a story you will not want to miss. Characters and ideas come from the Hunger Games trilogy by Suzanne COllins
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Mayclaire's POV

Panem is a new nation, a thriving place for all. 20 years ago, my parents were a main part of the revolution that demolished the Hunger Games, a terrible practice that shamed our nation for 75 years. It resulted in kids killing kids. Innocent children turning into bloodthirsty killers. My mother, Katniss, is scarred for life due to the games. She has vivid nightmares of the games and the rebellion. She was a tribute in the 74th and 75th games. My parents don't tell me much about it though. Even though they know I'll eventually find out.

After the District 12 was rebuilt, we got a new president of Panem, Paylor. Mom says she was a rebellion leader from District 8. She has good intentions for this country. I've never met her in person but I have seen her many times on the TV we own. Our nation is in good hands.

Technology is starting to increase in the Districts. The use of cell phones is not only exclusive to the Capital anymore. The technology industry is increasing in all the Districts. We have a much better quality TV, considering we live in Victors Village. Besides us, Haymitch and Uncle Gale's family lives in Victor's village. All my grandparents are dead except for my mother's mom. I rarely see her though, because she has a job as a medic in District 1. Uncle Gale's mom, Hazelle, is the most I've ever had to for a grandma, but that's fine with me, because she is the kindest person. Not to mention her amazing cooking.

"Mom, it's alright, you can calm down now. It's over."

She lay in her bed covered in sweat.

"The dream is over," I reminder her.

The color slowly came back to her face, as she was starting to grasp reality once more. This has become a usual practice for us. With Dad always working at the bakery, it's become our job to calm her down after her bad dreams.

"You want to talk about it?" She nodded her head no, there's really no point in asking anymore. Her long brown hair was a tangled mess. She and dad never elaborate on her dreams, or the hunger games for that matter. They always tell me when I'm old enough, I'm pretty sure 14 should be old enough.

When she looks like she is fully back, I go to my room to take a nap. My 8 year old brother Luke comes in, and asks what happened downstairs with mom. He knows better to ask that question. I reply,

"the usual"

He nods, understanding and leaves the room.

Later that night, Dad comes home, and makes the BEST dinner rolls. Mom makes her average pasta, and we have a nice meal together as a family.

After dinner, Dad pulls me out of the room, and into the study. He sits down in his favorite chair and says,

"Did mom have any nightmares today?"

"Yes, not to serious though."

I can see Dad is genuinely concerned.

"I think you are finally old enough to know what happened Mayclair." Way back, before the 1st Hunger Games, there was 13 districts. There was unfair treatment from the Capital, and the districts rebelled. All the districts were told 13 was destroyed, but we know it really wasn't. As punishment, the rest of the districts were forced to compete in a game to the death.

One male and female tribute from 12 to 18 were reaped to go to the games. He explained the rest to me, and why he and mom were so important to the rebellion.

I stared at him in awe. What could I say. My parents were leaders of the revolution. That's when the doorbell rang.

Reviews would be appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Mayclair's POV

Being the little kid that I am, I raced toward the door, leaving my dad just sitting there. No stopping know though. I throw the door open and see an unfamiliar face, actually, make that 2 unfamiliar faces.

Katniss' POV

I hear Mayclair's footsteps as she races to the front door. I wish my kids would never grow up. It took Peeta a while to convince me to have them. I have to admit, I was scared, but it was one of the best decisions in my life. I get up from the couch and make my way toward the door. Mayclair is just standing there awkwardly, it's obvious she has no idea who's at the door. My eyes move up toward the faces at the door and I freeze.

"Ahhhhhhh"

I screamed and ran toward them with a giant grin on my face and my arms outspread. Johanna Mason stands there, and can't keep herself from smiling. Beside her, her daughter stands there with her arms at her sides.

I've never met her daughter before. She has the same brown hair as her mother, and is slightly taller than Mayclair. She is a month older that Mayclair, I remember Face Chatting Johanna after the girls were born. I start to regret not having the girls meet each other.

"Come on in, make yourself at home."

I notice them holding nothing as they come in. They sit down on the large plush couch we just ordered from District 1. Even I have to admit it's pretty luxurious. Mayclair and I take a seat in the two armchairs next to each other. Not as fancy as the couch, but still comfortable.

Mayclair POV

As mom and I sit down, Johanna bursts into tears. Through muffled sobs, I make out a few words.

"….The bombs came so suddenly…We have nowhere else to go….the Capital, along with 1,2, and 4 are starting to rebel….They have nothing to look forward to anymore….they don't like feeling equal"

It was hard to make out even that, but I listened closely. Mom graciously agreed to let them stay in the guest room. She even let her daughter stay in my other twin bed. Talk about awkward!

I show 's daughter her new bedroom. She seems pretty pleased with the size. Although she probably had her own room back in District 7. At school, we learned that some of the main leaders of the rebellion were my parents, of course, Uncle Gale, Johanna Mason, and obviously, the world famous, Finnick Odair. My mother told me he was extremely charming and charismatic. I wish I could've met him.

"I'm Trailey, the TR stands for tree, and my grandmother's name was Bailey. What about you."

Man, did I get lost in thought again.

"My names is Mayclair," I introduced myself.

"My name is has meaning like yours. May is my mother's favorite season. This part's a little embarrassing, but my dad named be after a pastry, éclair. So that's how they got Mayclair. I kind of like having a unique name though."

After that, we started talking more and more. We seemed to become better and better friends, each hour we talked

"…That's when the bombs dropped in 7. They all came so fast. I was in the town square when the first bomb fell. My best friend ran over to the general store where her parents worked. Then the bombs fell on the east side of town, where the store was. I saw what was left of her. I ran home to get my mother. We caught the 1st subway out of there."

Wow. People go through tough times.

"I'm so sorry Trailey, I've never been through something as hard as that must have been for you. I hope you can learn to move on quickly."

That was the first time she had really, deeply opened up. I wanted to tell her something to, but nothing I had could compare to that. Man, now that I think it about, I have life pretty good. Sure my parents are a little overprotective, but if they weren't, could I handle it. I feel like I have the right to find out, but I don't want to go through anything horrific like that.

I turned to the digital clock on my nightstand. It is really 1 a.m. in the morning? We were up pretty late. Tomorrow we have to go to school. I wonder how Trailey will get used to it.

"Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep"

"Ughhhh"

Trailey and I groaned in unison. I couldn't help but start giggling. My laugh was pretty contagious, and eventually Trailey joined in. I started to make my way out of my bed.

"Nice bedhead,"

She stifled through a laugh. I'm glad we're able to get along and shes not some snob. Just as I run downstairs I remember that today is the day.

Uncle Gale's son Jon was coming home from his specialty training boarding school he's been going to for the last few years. So this would be his first day back at school. We are in the same grade, but he is a few months older than me.

We hop in the car as it's time for school, taking a pop tart for the road. Trailey wolfed it down.

As we arrived at District 12 Junior high, I noticed an intimidated look on her face.

I have to admit that it's a pretty large place. There is a lot of empty classrooms in the halls. WE heard the bell ring. I checked the clock in the grand hall.

No wonder there was nobody here. It was our first day of school and we were already late.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I ran to my homeroom class with Ms. Kipper. I hope Trailey doesn't get too lost trying to find the office. She still doesn't have her schedule yet. I take a deep breath before I push the door to class open.

I start to walk to my seat but there is something wrong. My seat isn't empty like it should be. I look up and see a cute boy with ruffled brown hair, or maybe it's the way his eyes make you feel like you're in a daze, and you can't look away.

"Miss Mellark, you are late."

I turn to find the teacher sitting at her desk with a look of shame on her face. It's not like I broke the law or anything. I'm just 5 minutes late to class.

"Unfortunately for you, has made it to class on time, and has chosen a desk that fancies his liking."

Ew. Who talks like that anymore?

So this was Jon. I need to push all the feelings of a crush away. What would mom say about a relationship with Gale's son? I have a feeling she would not approve. Growing up, Uncle Gale and mom were best friends.

I sadly walk to the back of the room, and plop down on the desk intended for the troublemakers. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a smartie pants, but I try to do well in school.

Homeroom was just listening to Ms. Kipper talk about upcoming dates, and school sport team results. The only sport I'm good at is swimming, but in 12, pools are pretty rare. I wish we were in 4, well before it was taken over by the Capital rebels.

"ringggg"

I jumped out of my seat so I could head to 1st period, algebra. I'm in 8th grade, but I skipped a grade in math. That doesn't make me special though, so did 30 other people.

As I try to squeeze through the hallway, I run into Jon dropping all my textbooks. Ugh.

"I'm so sorry. You're Mellark right?"

"I go by Mayclair thank you very much. Watch were you're going."

"Feisty. I like that."

I couldn't hide my smile, and we both erupted into laughter. Man, this guy is just irresistible. Oh gosh, I need to stop thinking these thoughts.

"What class do you have next," I ask.

"Algebra"

"Awesome, me too!"

We walk to Mr. Stratton's class together. Talking and laughing the whole way. We take seats near each other in the middle. The bell rings and I wonder what class Trailey is in right now. Mr. Stratton starts talking about multiplying and dividing exponents on top of exponent's blah blah blah.

I don't see the point in learning this stuff if we don't want to major in math anyway. Seems pretty useless to me. After an hour of listening to 's boring voice, the bell finally rings.

Lunch time!

"Jon do you want to sit with Trailey, me, and some of my other friends?" I asked.

Just then Aberton and his football crew walk up and slap Jon on the back.

"Join us for lunch Hawthorne," Aberton says grinning.

Before Jon even has a chance to answer, the crown pushes him away from me. I guess he would be a part of the football jocks.

I walk to the cafeteria and find Len, Jena, Lola, and Nate. Just as I am about to sit down, I spot Trailey wandering lost in the cafeteria searching for were to sit. I run up to her and she smiles a relieved sigh.

"I thought I was going to have to sit alone."

"Nah, you can come sit with me and my friends."

We walk over to the table where my friends are sitting, and I plop down, and motion for Trailey to sit across from me.

"Trailey, this is Lola, Nate, Jena, and Len."

"Hello," Trailey says rather loudly.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lola."

Of course Lola would be the first to speak. She has a very bold character like that. I watch as Trailey studies Lola. Lola is a little odd looking at first. Her family moved here from District 1, so they are well off. She has dyes long pink hair, and natural piercing blue eyes the color of the oceans I've only seen in pictures. Lola is not a snob though, she's definitely the funnies person I know.

"Hello," my other friends mumble.

They have some serious warming up to do.

"How about Friday, which is tomorrow, we all have a get together at my house. Lola and Jena can spend the night too," I say trying to lighten the mood.

Man I really hope they're able to get along.

"Sure," Lola squeals with excitement. "Don't worry, I'll make sure Jena comes too. We won't miss it."

"Great," I exclaim excitedly.

This should give them some bonding time. Hopefully the guys can make it to.

The rest of the day goes by in a blur. When the final bell rings for the end of the school day, I meet Trailey by the office. I watch Jon pass, probably on his way to the buses.

"Hey, do you want a ride?"

I mean why not ask if we are practically neighbors.

"Gee, thanks"

He follows us out the front doors and we spot my mom's car. She greets us with a smile.

"Well hello there Jon, long time no see."

"I'm doing fine Aunt Katniss. We should have a family dinner and catch up soon. Maybe even Grandma Hazelle can cook."

He is one charming person, I have to admit.

"That would be great," my mom replies.

We all hop in the truck and start heading for Victors Village. It's not too long of a drive but we drop off Jon, and say our goodbyes.

We pull up in the driveway, and I see an unfamiliar car already pulled up. Who would be visiting today? As far as I know, we were not expecting guest.

Johanna gasps, probably recognizing the car, and almost faints.


End file.
